1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pocket sized coin receptacle or holder, and is more particularly directed to a cassette having a coin-holding cartridge slidably but restrictively mounted in a sleeve, and from which coins are stored in or dispensed from the receptacle.
2. Identification of Known Related Art
Various kinds of coin receptacles are disclosed in the following prior art teachings, hereby made of record: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,470,358; 2,600,311; 2,550,437; and 4,033,452.